


Thirst

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Gladio, Chill XV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: Gladio, who has only been with women before dating Ignis, has never bottomed during sex. He doesn't think it can possibly feel as good as the guys in porn make it look.Ignis plans to show him just how very wrong he is.A fill for the kinkmeme: Gladio/Ignis, intense orgasm while bottoming for the first time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> Hi guys! :) 
> 
> jeejaschocolate steered me towards this prompt on the kinkmeme, and uh, well, it's kinda my jam. I had to give it a go.
> 
> This was originally gonna be one part, but I'm only halfway through writing the sex and I'm at like 9,000 words, so in order to not have a 10,000+ word chapter, I'm splitting it up :P

“I don’t buy it.”

Ignis looked up from his work, glancing first at Gladio and then to the television. He frowned when he saw that the channel was tuned to very explicit pornography, two men grinding against each other quite shamelessly atop what looked to be a dining room table. “What on earth are you watching?” he demanded. He’d _thought_ Gladio was watching a movie, the sound turned so low he could barely hear it. Clearly, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Gladio gave him a look that suggested he wasn’t going to answer the question, and Ignis sighed, setting his pen down. “What don’t you find believable?” he asked, trying a different tact.

Was it perhaps the way the men’s bodies glistened in the dim lighting, like they’d been rubbed down with oil beforehand? Or perhaps it was the exaggerated faces they were both making, mouths and eyebrows contorted into impossibly illustrative gasps of pleasure. The entire scene was a bit ridiculous, to be honest, more so than most of the pornography they’d watched together, even.

Gladio normally wasn’t the one to protest the realism - or lack thereof - of their entertainment, however, which made Ignis curious.  

“Okay, so - this guy,” Gladio said, pointing to one of the two men on the television, “is bottoming, yeah? But everything he does is so fucking exaggerated, like - that shit can’t be real. It’s gotta be made-up. I mean, look at his face.”

“There’s always an element of theatrics in pornography, Gladio, you know that,” Ignis replied.

“I know, but this is so over the top,” Gladio shot back. “Kinda off putting, really. I don’t expect porn to be super realistic, but this is just… C’mon, nothing feels _that_ good.”

Ignis frowned at that. “And you know this, how, exactly?”

It wasn’t a position Gladio had ever been in - the receiving end of penetrative sex, that was. Before he had started dating Ignis nearly a year ago, his relationships had been exclusively with women. Being on the giving end of sex was only natural to him, and as Ignis wasn’t a stickler to which position he took, he’d always let Gladio be on top in their more intimate physical encounters. He didn’t mind - it was pleasurable either way, and Gladio was nothing if not a doting lover.

But to claim that the act of penetration couldn’t _possibly_ feel that good…

Well.

That was just plain ignorance on Gladio’s part.

Gladio turned the volume on the television up, filling the room with the sounds of sex - lengthy, drawn out moans, panting breaths, the telltale smack of flesh on flesh… Ignis tried to ignore them as he stared at Gladio, trying to discern the point he was trying to make.

“Listen to this, Iggy,” he said, pointing to the screen. “You sayin’ this is, in any way, truthful?”

A particularly high-pitched moan came through the speakers then, and the both of them turned towards the television just in time to see one of the men climaxing, eyes rolling back in his head as his partner continued to pound mercilessly into his pliant body.

“He didn’t even touch the other guy’s cock, for fuck’s sake,” Gladio continued, huffing.

Ignis couldn’t help it - he laughed.

Gladio blinked in surprise, waiting for him to finish. “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Ignis replied, smiling fondly at his lover. “And the fact that you think being on the receiving end of sex can’t possibly feel good.”

“That ain’t what I said,” Gladio protested. “I just don’t think it feels _that_ good.”

Ignis lifted an eyebrow. “And I reiterate - how would you know?”

“I-”

“There’s a reason I enjoy it so much, Gladio. Think about it.”

Gladio’s eyes narrowed in thought as Ignis returned to the report he was perusing. He felt Gladio’s eyes on him as he worked, his gaze practically drilling a hole in his head. He didn’t look up though, content to let Gladio sit and conjecture for a while. He would speak again when he was ready - he always did.

He wasn’t disappointed.

“So... ”

Finished annotating, Ignis pushed the papers before him to the side and looked up. “Yes?” he said, prompting Gladio to complete his thought.

“You… don’t act like that guy did. When we have sex,” he added.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the unnecessary clarification. “Of course not,” he said. “That man is a paid actor, and I’m not.”

“But… you’re saying it feels that good for you when I fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“... _that_ good.”

“As I said - there’s a reason I enjoy it.”

Gladio huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “But I always touch your cock,” he protested. “Before and during.”

“So?”

“...so I always assumed that you when you came, it was from what I was doin’ to your cock.”  

_Oh._

_Oh, Gladio._

Ignis had to fight to retain a neutral expression. Gladio wasn’t _entirely_ wrong, of course. Though he’d not been with any other man, Gladio was nothing if not a quick learner, attentive to Ignis’ every need and fancy. He’d easily discovered how best to drive Ignis mad with desire, which places to touch and how best to arouse him. The things he could do to Ignis, the way he could bring him to his knees using only his hand _,_ his _mouth,_ were downright unfair.

But to think that he didn’t enjoy being fucked in and of itself…

Gods, but he wanted to give Gladio a thorough education on the matter.

“No,” he said finally. He stood and closed the distance between them, plucking the remote from Gladio’s hands and turning off the television. “That’s not the case.” He sat down on the couch, knees knocking into Gladio’s as he did so. “Though I do appreciate your efforts in that regard.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, turning his legs a little so that he was facing Ignis. “Then what is it?” he asked. “Why do you like it so much when I fuck you?”

Ignis could have made a quip about male anatomy, about how there were _certain spots_ analogous to the female pleasure centers with which Gladio was quite familiar. But he chose not to, deciding instead to take a more descriptive approach. Gladio was quite the visual learner, Ignis had found - if he had a mental picture to work with, he performed admirably.

Inside and outside the bedroom.

“There’s something about it,” he murmured, allowing his fingers to graze the underside of the other’s arm as he spoke, “something about being… filled. It’s a very intense feeling, a very intimate one. I feel… closer to you, our bodies connected as perfectly as can be. And, of course, there’s the drag of it, the heat of your cock within me as you fuck me, sliding back and forth. It’s strange, at first, odd - but in the most impossibly good way. Each thrust, so perfectly timed, with just the right amount of force…”

Gladio was staring at him, eyes darkened, and Ignis knew he was captivated, spellbound by Ignis’ words.

Ignis smirked, turning his hand over so that his nails could scratch along the surface of Gladio’s skin, feeling quite triumphant when he heard Gladio’s sharp inhale.

“Allow me to assure you, Gladio - when you fuck me, it feels so wonderfully, amazingly good, I can scarcely remember to breathe,” he continued. “The pleasure is… incredible, erotic, and if you have a partner who knows what they’re doing, absolutely unparalleled. Perhaps one day, you’ll even want to see how it feels for yourself.”

Gladio stared at him for a long moment, and Ignis wondered which of his words he was contemplating. He had just opened his mouth to ask when Gladio blurted out, “Do I know what I’m doing?”

Ignis chuckled, reaching up to palm the other’s cheek. “You’ve done admirably so far,” he said.

Gladio scowled at him. “Great. Admirable. Exactly what I was goin’ for.”

Ignis sighed lightly. “You know what I meant.”

“I wanna make you feel good, Iggy, I wanna make you-”

“I know. And you _do.”_

“But…”

“But nothing,” Ignis replied firmly. “If you were doing something I didn’t like, Gladio, you would know it.”

“Yeah…”

Feeling slightly mischievous, and wanting to take Gladio’s mind off his supposed shortcomings, Ignis smirked, and said, “You know, if you wished to know how you could make sex _better,_ I’ve heard that continued practice makes perfect.”

Gladio’s eyes darkened, scowl slipping from his face to be replaced with a slow, warm smile. He leaned forward, pushing Ignis back against the arm of the couch with one big hand.

“Mmm, I’ve heard that too.”

Lips pressed against the side of his face, and Ignis hummed in contentment, letting his hands skim up the arms pinning him to the sofa. They came to rest on Gladio’s neck, one fist tangling in his dark hair and the other resting along the artery tucked just beneath his jaw. He could feel Gladio’s pulse, strong and quick, against his hand; there was something incredibly erotic about that, feeling the thrum of Gladio’s blood against him, _for_ him, and Ignis shivered, pulling Gladio’s lips away from his temple and towards his own.

The noise Gladio made was exquisite, and Ignis drank it in, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss as Gladio leaned into him, pressing him farther down into the cushions. Ignis was acutely aware of all of the places their bodies connected, warmth flooding through his body, and he groaned, allowing the kiss to continue a moment longer before wrenching himself away.

“What say we take this to the bedroom?” he murmured.

Gladio chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to Ignis’ lips, and righted the both of them. “I like the way you think, Iggy.” He stood, reaching out a hand and helping Ignis to his feet.

He padded across the floor, bare feet hardly making any noise on the plush carpeting, only stopping at the entrance to the hallway when he realized Ignis wasn’t following him. “You comin’?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Ignis cleared his throat, taking a few steps forward. “Apologies,” he murmured. “I was merely admiring the view.”

Gladio grinned. “Get over here,” he said, running a hand through his hair. It was a habitual gesture, something Gladio did all of the time. Ignis wasn’t sure if he knew the effect it had on others. “I’ll let you admire me a little more.”

“Oh, no,” Ignis retorted. “I daren’t stroke your ego any further.”

“Maybe I’ll stroke _yours._ ”

Ignis had closed the distance between them, letting out a snort as he stepped forward into the circle of Gladio’s arms. “Terrible,” he scoffed. “You are terrible.”

“You love me for it.”

“I do, yes.”

Gladio kissed him again, and this time it was slower, less hurried. Ignis felt his toes curl up in his shoes, fingers clenching in the soft fabric of Gladio’s shirt, a sigh leaving his lips as Gladio licked into his mouth.

“At this rate, we might not reach the bedroom,” he murmured, amused.

Gladio chuckled. “We’ll get there,” he said confidently.

“Oh?”

Dark eyes smoldered at Ignis, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Hell yeah,” Gladio said, his voice rich with promise. “I’m just gettin’ started.”

Ignis smirked to himself, allowing Gladio to drag him down the remainder of the hallway and into the bedroom.

_I certainly hope so._

* * * * 

Gladio was fucked.

Metaphorically, of course. He’d never been literally fucked.

Though he was starting to think that maybe that was a mistake.

He shifted, rolling over onto his side, accidentally brushing Ignis with his elbow. Ignis gave no indication Gladio had woken him, still dead asleep after a long, busy day and a pretty fucking awesome round of sex.

And then another, half an hour later.

Gladio grinned, thinking back on how eager Ignis had been for him. He’d not been expecting that, to be honest, though of course he wasn’t complaining. It wasn’t everyday that he could convince Ignis to lay the rest of his reports aside and go for a second bout. The way he’d responded to Gladio’s touch, how he’d arched up into him, clutched at his back as Gladio fucked him…

_Well fucking done, Amicitia._

He wasn’t arrogant. He _wasn’t._ But he had his pride, yeah - all guys did. Gladio was _happy_ that he could make Ignis feel good. He enjoyed seeing the look on Ignis’ face when he came, and he fucking _loved_ the blissed out expression Ignis favored _after_ he’d climaxed.

There was nothing else like it - pure fucking sex.

It _almost_ made Gladio believe Ignis when he said that bottoming felt fucking fantastic.

Almost. Going back to the argument he'd been having with himself all night, he frowned, still not entirely convinced. For one thing, stuff wasn’t supposed to go _in_ there - it had to feel weird, yeah? Getting a finger or a dick shoved up the ass? Stretching, burning... those were the most common descriptors he'd heard, and shit, but they weren’t exactly ringing endorsements.

For another, how could anything compare to something done to his cock? Hell, he’d sat through enough sex ed talks in his day to know how shit worked. There were _receptors_ there, sensitive ones too, receptors linked to neurons that literally shot pleasure straight up his spine and into his brain.

So far as he knew, there weren’t any of those in his ass.

Okay, yeah, so there was _something_ there. The prostate gland. Sure. He’d heard that it felt good to stimulate that. But honestly?

He just didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he bought it, despite Ignis’ assurances. It was… well. A little hard to believe. Ignis already made him feel _so fucking good_ \- how could anything else compare, honestly? How could anything _top_ what Ignis did to him? The things the man could do with his fingers, his hands, or hell, just the tip of his tongue, were unreal. Someone had to have taught him that, Gladio reckoned - no one was just naturally that good.

Although, he supposed, if anyone _could_ be a natural at sex, it was Ignis fucking Scientia.

...all the more reason for him to be the one to take Gladio’s ass card then, right?

Gladio shifted again, rolling onto his stomach and hugging the pillow to his head, trying to ignore the way his cock was coming back to life as he continued to contemplate their sex life.

_“Perhaps one day, you’ll even want to see how it feels for yourself.”_

Maybe. Yeah. It was something to seriously consider. Sooner rather than later, if how quickly his cock was getting hard against the mattress was any indication. Because really, that was all there was for it - the best way to see if Ignis was telling the truth about getting fucked was to - well.

Get fucked.

It was the same conclusion he'd come to a million times that night. He'd run through all the scenarios, tried to think of another way to go about things. But really, how else would he know unless he just asked Ignis to fuck him?

Gladio glanced at Ignis, wondering if he would be opposed. He didn't think so - Ignis had been in relationships with other guys before, and he'd told Gladio at the beginning of their relationship that he was more used to doing the fucking than being fucked. So, yeah, if Gladio asked Ignis to fuck him, Ignis would probably be on board.

Would _he_ like it though? He was dying to find out, and if Ignis didn’t look so peaceful, he would’ve woken him up right then, told him to take him there and now.

But he couldn’t, because Ignis was asleep.

Although…

He had hands. With fingers and everything. No reason he couldn’t… try things out on his own.

Tentatively, he reached back, palm settling on the curve of his ass. He hadn't bothered putting on pajamas after sex; hadn't seemed necessary, and he always got hot when he slept. Now it seemed almost prudent, and he slipped his hand further down until his fingers found his hole.

_Weird. This is fucking weird._

And yet… it felt good. The skin there was sensitive, more than it had any right to be as he made small circles around his entrance, and his cock agreed, twitching. He shoved his hips up a little so he could get his other hand beneath him, taking hold of himself and giving a few perfunctory strokes. He had to bite back a groan, not wanting to wake Ignis. But it was hard, the dual sensations really working for him, heat coiling up anew in his belly.

Okay, so touching was good. He liked touching. But touching wasn’t gonna get the job done.

He slowed, taking the tip of his index finger and pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Unprepared for the resistance, he pushed a little harder, trying to work the finger in. After a few moments of effort, he finally sank the tip inside, breath hitching at the sudden velvety heat surrounding the digit.

It was… odd. Huh. He didn't know what to think. Better push it in deeper though, right? He'd never be able to take a dick if he couldn't even take a full knuckle.

“Shit,” Gladio breathed, brows snapping down as the digit stuck in his ass, not going in any more despite his best efforts. Why couldn't he get it in farther? There was plenty of space, what -

_Idiot. Lube. Get some._

Withdrawing his hand, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the tube Ignis had left there earlier. He liberally coated his fingers and then brought them back to his ass. This time his forefinger slipped in easily, and he didn't stop until it was completely within him.

He paused for a moment, trying to get used to the alien sensation. It wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it didn't feel bad either. There was a slight burn, yeah, and a feeling of being stretched. But he thought it was something he could learn to take, especially if there was a hand on his dick too.

Movement was next - he slowly drew the finger out and then pushed it back in, biting his lower lip as he fought to keep quiet. Again, and again, he moved the digit, pulling it almost entirely out before sliding it back in. He was dripping lube onto the sheets at this point, and his erection had flagged a little at the odd feeling, too unfamiliar for his mind to link it to pleasure. So he picked up the pace a bit, trying to mimic the rhythm he'd taken with Ignis earlier.

That was better. Faster meant he couldn't focus on all the little details. Instead, he could zone in on the way his body was getting accustomed to one finger, at how his hole had loosened up as he'd relaxed. His finger slid in easily now, an almost pleasant drag of friction and heat.

...fuck, but that was kinda hot.

He should add another, yeah? He always used at least a couple when he readied Ignis, and shit, but Iggy’s dick was a helluva lot bigger than his finger.

Gladio brought his middle finger up, trying to slip it inside with the first as he pulled it mostly free of his body. It resisted, and he bit back another noise as the burning stretch returned, muscles clenching around his hand. He barely managed to sink the finger home before he collapsed, trembling, panting into the pillow. It was a struggle to keep the digits there, a struggle to try and get used to the increased pressure.

 _Too much,_ he thought, after perhaps a minute of tension. _I can't-_

He shifted, pulling the fingers free with a lewd, squelching noise, body finally relaxing after several tense minutes. He grabbed an old t-shirt, wiping his hand off, and then rolled over, grimacing at the strange, empty feeling in his ass.

Was that how Ignis felt, when he pulled out?

Empty?

Huh.

He frowned, staring up the ceiling as he tried to collect his thoughts. So. Something in his ass - not nearly as bad as he'd thought, and actually kinda nice. Once he'd gotten used to it, of course. And he was sure it’d feel better if someone else was the one fingering his ass - someone who had a clue what they were doing. Because he couldn't help but feel that he'd gotten it wrong. It had been nice, but nothing special. Not something earth-shattering, jaw-dropping, or toe-curlingly awesome. He must've missed something, not gone deep enough or hard enough or…

 _Gotta look this shit up,_ he thought, reaching for his phone. _Lemme see what I did wrong._

No sooner had he brought the device to life than Ignis murmured something in his sleep, unconsciously shrinking away from the bright light. Gladio hastily put it back on the bedside table, screen down so the light wouldn't disturb Ignis further.

Tomorrow, then.

He'd look some shit up tomorrow - some articles, some tips, maybe a few _visual_ demonstrations - and hopefully his computer wouldn't get spammed with a bunch of viruses.

For now, he should sleep. Rolling over onto his side, he curled his body around Ignis’, grinning when Ignis turned into his warmth.

Within minutes, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally got this done! 
> 
> Filthy, gratuitous porn, for your consumption :) 
> 
> (not particularly well-betaed yet, I will reread and edit later)

 Dildos.

So many fucking dildos.

Gladio wasn’t even sure where to begin. He’d clicked on the website with a healthy amount of skepticism, not sure he was going to find anything here to help in his quest for knowledge. Boy, had he been wrong.

First, he’d learned that people enjoyed all different kinds of textures. Smooth, rough, ridged, bumpy… there were tons of options to choose from, each offering a unique sort of pleasure. Honestly, the descriptions sounded like they'd been stolen from the advertisements for fucking rubbers, but then again, the ridges of that one giant purple dildo were a helluva lot bigger than the ridges on the condoms he preferred.

Second, he’d quickly come to find out that dildos came in all sizes. There were normal sizes, yeah, a good five to eight inches long - the size of an average dick, he well knew. But ten inches? Twelve? _Fifteen_? Fuck, was the goal to feel the damn thing all the way up your fucking _colon_?

Like hell that monster was getting anywhere near his ass. No, thank you.

...at least not now. Definitely not for beginner’s that one.

He’d finally clicked on a dildo of medium size and girth, one he thought was a close approximation to Ignis’ cock. It might be good to have, so that he could… well, if he wanted it for later. The website said that it was in stock at a nearby sex shop, available for the low, low price of several hours’ pay and a piece of his dignity as he tried to find a way to smuggle it back into his apartment. Not that he was embarrassed to have it, of course. Seemed a natural enough thing to have.

But carrying something like that on the street?

Seemed risky.

Too many people he knew lived and worked around here. Word would definitely get out if one of them saw him carrying a hot fucking pink dildo around in his arms. And gods, but Cor and his father would never let him hear the end of it.

“What has you being so studious?” a warm voice whispered in his ear, and Gladio jumped, slamming his laptop shut. Beside him, Ignis straightened, chuckling. “Not letting me see your search history? Should I be worried?”

“Shit, Iggy, don't sneak up on me like that,” Gladio snapped, shooting Ignis an irritated look over his shoulder.

“I hardly snuck up on you,” Ignis retorted. “You were utterly captivated by whatever you were reading. I've said hello to you three times in the last five minutes.”

“...Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry,” Gladio muttered. “Must've been distracted.”

“Indeed. Which brings us back to the question I asked you a moment ago.”

“Hmm? Oh. That. It was nothing.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, not convinced.

“Really,” Gladio continued, spinning around in his chair to face Ignis. “Nothing.”

Just a website with articles on how best to shove a dildo up his ass. With pictures - _and_ a few videos. And a rather detailed list of models currently on the market, pros and cons written out to the side of each thumbnail.

Ignis made a noise that suggested he still didn't believe Gladio, but he let the matter drop anyways, heading back towards their kitchen. “If you say so,” he said. “Now, have you any thoughts on dinner? Noct and Prompto were rather adamant that tonight was a pizza night, rendering my services unnecessary.”

Relieved that Ignis was letting the matter go, Gladio leapt at the opportunity to talk about something else. “Pizza actually sounds pretty good to me too,” he said.

“Oh, come now-”

“I'm serious,” Gladio interjected. “If Noct and Prompto can eat out, so can we. Take a night off, Iggy.” He stood, gently tugging Ignis away from the refrigerator, not missing the way he was eyeing a pork shoulder that would take at least an hour in the oven to cook. “Relax. I'll even go get the food.”

Still Ignis hesitated and Gladio gave him his most charming smile, pushing him towards a plush armchair, a paperback novel still on the seat.

“Oh, fine,” Ignis said, sighing, letting himself be guided towards the chair. “But if you think I'm just going to sit here for forty minutes, you're sadly mistaken.”

Gladio laughed. Ignis was so cute when he got huffy - his lips all tight, biting one cheek to keep his irritated words at bay.

Fucking adorable.

“Be back in an hour,” he said, grabbing his keys and wallet. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Ignis just snorted at him, and Gladio pushed out the door, grinning.

* * * * *

Ignis shouldn't have looked.

It was wrong to invade someone else's privacy, even if they were your significant other. Perhaps _especially_ if they were your significant other. But Gladio had been acting strange since the previous night, almost evasive, and Ignis was troubled by it. Gladio was normally very open with him, wearing his thoughts and emotions on his sleeve. That he was hiding something…

He was either trying to surprise Ignis or doing something he deemed potentially embarrassing.

Ignis had only intended to find out which was the case. He had _not_ intended to get completely caught up in what he was seeing, going to website after website after shockingly explicit pornographic website, scouring the pages in rather gruesome detail.

And yet, here he was.

“Well, well, well, Gladiolus,” he murmured, clicking on a link to a store that seemed to sell every sort of sex toy imaginable. “It would appear my words had an effect after all.”

Gladio had clicked on the hyperlinks for several large, silicone dildos, each one more preposterously sized than the last. He sincerely hoped Gladio wasn't expecting to try any of these the first time he bottomed.

He'd tear something, surely.

And why was he even looking at all sorts of phallic sex toys in the first place? Why hadn't he just asked Ignis to fuck him? He would have obliged, easily - fingers, hand, tongue, cock… Ignis would've been willing to stick a great many things in Gladio’s hole, were he asked.

Ignis was a little insulted he _hadn't_ been asked, to be honest.

But then again, maybe Gladio was just looking around, attempting to see if this was something he wanted. Testing the waters, so to speak. Engaging his curiosity. Ignis could understand that; he encouraged it, even.

Shaking his head, Ignis returned to the website Gladio had been perusing earlier and laid the top down, heading for the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He had just finished pulling on a pair of loose cotton pants when he heard the front door open, quickly accompanied by the scents of melted cheese and rich, hearty tomato sauce.

He had to admit - it smelled delicious.

He returned to the living room, smiling at Gladio as he placed the pizzas on the counter, lifting the lid to one box and pulling out a piece with his bare hand. He stuffed half the slice into his mouth in one go, grease dripping down the side of his hand.

Ignis scrunched his nose up. “Do you even taste it that way?” he demanded, padding over to where Gladio stood.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, voice distorted by the food in his mouth, “It’s fucking _good._ ”

He swallowed the bite in his mouth, going in for another, but Ignis stopped him with a look and caught his hand. He leaned forward, flicking the tip of his tongue against the oil staining Gladio’s hand, cleaning it. Gladio watched him do it, the pizza in his hand momentarily forgotten.

“You’re making a mess,” Ignis said reproachfully, pulling back.

“You doing that ain’t exactly incentive for me to stop,” Gladio shot back.

Ignis chuckled, nimbly moving out of the way when Gladio reached for him. “Now, now, Gladio, patience. We don’t want the food to get cold.”

Gladio huffed. “We have a microwave, Iggy.”

“It’s never quite the same though, is it?”

Ignis grabbed two plates from the cabinet, handing one to Gladio and keeping the other for himself. He picked up two slices of pizza, one from each box, and headed over to the living room, shaking his head fondly at the way Gladio stacked five slices onto his plate.

The way the man ate, sometimes. But then again, he did have a lot of muscle mass to fuel, and Ignis would never complain about his physique.

He was entirely too enamored with it for that.

* * * * *

Gladio closed the lid to his laptop, barely biting back a groan.

He was hard as a rock in his pants, skin covered with a light sheen of sweat. Looking up porn with Ignis sitting just across the room had been a mistake. He could admit that now, one shaking hand inching down his thigh to grant himself some relief.

He’d been aching all night, his mind turning the actors in the videos into him and Ignis, fucking on the bed, the table, in the shower, on the _floor_. He’d have his legs wrapped tight around Ignis’ waist, drawing him in, holding him close. Ignis would go slow, painfully, tortuously slowly, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Gladio’s hole before slamming back in, the force of it pushing Gladio back. He’d be gentle at first, sensitive to Gladio’s needs - but then, the closer he got them both to release, he’d go faster, harder, really _fuck_ him -

“Gladio? Are you alright?”

Gladio blinked, the hand closing in on his cock withdrawing back to his hip. Ignis was staring at him, a slightly concerned look on his face.

“You look flushed,” Ignis continued, coming to his feet and walking towards the table.

“‘M fine,” Gladio said quickly, turning a little to the side so Ignis wouldn’t see his blatantly obvious arousal.

“Don’t lie to me,” Ignis admonished, raising a cool hand to Gladio’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Are you ill?”

“I’m fine,” Gladio repeated, pushing Ignis’ hand away. “I promise, Iggy. Just hot. That’s all.”

“Mmm. Perhaps you should go take a cold shower then.”

_Or a warm one. Close the door, lock it, get rid of this before Iggy sees-_

But no. Why was he hiding this? This was Ignis. _Ignis._ If there was anyone Gladio wanted to see him when he was painfully aroused, it was Ignis. Because Ignis was the only one he wanted to help him do something about it.

He was being ridiculous. Here he was, watching porn, trying to imagine how it felt to get fucked, when there was a gorgeous man who loved him sitting halfway across the room, wondering if he had a fucking _fever._ Suddenly, Gladio felt abashed, and he allowed the groan he’d been holding back to escape as he slid down in the chair.

“Gladio?” Ignis sounded concerned, reaching for him.

This time, Gladio let him, going so far as to drag him into his lap when he bent down to look into Gladio’s eyes.

“What’re you -” Ignis froze, settling more firmly into Gladio’s lap. “Gladio. Are you hard?” He sat up straight, looking back towards Gladio’s laptop, sitting innocently on the table. “What on earth have you been doing all night?”

“Watching porn,” Gladio admitted, unable to resist rocking up into Ignis a little.

Ignis turned back towards him, and Gladio was pleased to see his eyes had darkened somewhat, irises beginning to be eclipsed by black. “By yourself?”

“I wanted to see more of what it was like,” Gladio murmured. Of their own accord, his hands settled on Ignis’ hips, pushing the fabric of his shirt out of the way to lie against his skin.

“What _what_ was like?”

Gladio sucked his lower lip between his teeth. “Bottoming,” he admitted.

Ignis’ breath caught in his throat. “Then you _are_ curious,” he breathed. He leaned forward, face scant inches from Gladio’s, warm breath fanning across his face as he spoke. “I had wondered, with how odd you were acting earlier… and then, of course, there were all of those websites in your browser history.”

Gladio pulled away, surprised. “You looked at my internet history?”

He wasn’t mad, not really. It wasn't like he was actually trying to hide anything. He'd just… been a little embarrassed earlier, that was all. If anything, this eased the burden of having to explain his wishes to Ignis, for he had no doubts Ignis had put two and two together.

Still, though. Kinda rude.

And how the hell had Ignis figured out his password? Guy was too damn smart for his own good, sometimes.

“Apologies,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to Gladio’s lips. His mouth lingered, warm, promising heat and good things to come. “I shouldn’t have.”

Gladio snorted, holding him close even when he tried to pull away. “No, you shouldn't’ve. But forget that right now,” he muttered.

“Mmm?” Ignis turned his head, nose skimming across Gladio’s cheek, planting a kiss near his ear. “Something else on your mind?” His tongue flicked out, teasing Gladio’s earlobe, and Gladio groaned, eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Ignis _knew_ that was one of his weak spots, damn him, and he was exploiting it for all he was worth. Gladio’s hips bucked up helplessly, only Ignis’ weight on him keeping him down.

“Yeah. Got a question for you.”

Ignis scraped his teeth across Gladio’s ear, and then he pressed a kiss to the hollow just beneath it. “Oh?” He kissed the skin again, chuckling at the way Gladio writhed beneath him.

“Iggy, will you-” He broke off, groaning, when Ignis bit down on the skin of his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. It was one of his kinks, leaving marks - Astrals forbid Gladio ever leave a hickey on his neck, but leaving them on Gladio’s skin? Damn, it got Ignis all kinds of hot.

Again, though - not like Gladio minded. 

“What is it, Gladio?” he asked, pausing to lave his tongue against the mark he’d made. “What do you wish me to do?”

“Fuck me.”

Ignis stilled against him, pulling back to look at him with wide eyes. “Yes?”

Gods, but he sounded eager, and Gladio fucking loved it. The arousal already thrumming his veins intensified at that, at how excited Ignis seemed at the prospect of fucking him, and Gladio had to wonder if it was something he’d always wanted but never voiced.

He hugged Ignis to him at the thought, burying his face in his chest. Ignis half-heartedly pushed at his shoulders, but Gladio held him tight, not letting him go for several long moments.

When he did withdraw, he couldn't help the smile on his lips. “Yeah.”

“You're certain? This isn't something I wish to force you-”

“You're not.”

Ignis stared at him dubiously, and Gladio could feel the tension in his body, almost as if he were barely holding himself back from movement.

“And…” he murmured, one finger trailing up the front of Gladio’s shirt, “This isn't… some misguided attempt to make me feel good?”

“What?”

Ignis sighed. “The other day, I may not have done your affections justice,” he admitted. “When you asked if you were a satisfactory lover. Because you are, Gladio, you are _more_ than merely satisfactory - more than a man could dream of, to be perfectly honest. The best I've ever had, certainly. And I don't want you thinking you have to let me fuck you to make me feel it.”

Gladio chuckled, drawing one of Ignis’ hands up into his own, kissing the back of it. “Iggy, that ain't what this is about.”

“No?”

“No. Truth is, ever since you mentioned how good it feels, I've been curious. Hell, it's all I've thought about all day.” He paused, making sure Ignis was looking him in the eye, and added, “I want you to fuck me because I want to know what it's like. I want to know what it's like to have you inside me.”

Ignis bit back a groan, a half-muffled sound still escaping his lips as he ground down a little on Gladio's thigh, cock half-hard in his trousers.

“You have no idea how greatly I've desired that,” he murmured. His voice was low, like velvet, hitting that register reserved only for sex - reserved only for Gladio.

“Yeah?” Gladio asked. It was more of a growl, really. Ignis didn't seem to mind, nodding enthusiastically. “Why didn’t you ask?”

“I wasn’t certain it was something that you would want to do.”

“I do now.”

Ignis hesitated only a moment. Then his lips were on Gladio’s, bold and aggressive, his hands rising up to frame Gladio’s face, fingers tangling in his hair. It was unlike any other kiss Ignis had ever given him, full of energy and longing all at once. Ignis’ mouth was firm, his lips insistent, and Gladio found himself bending under Ignis’ will, letting a warm tongue pry his mouth open and dip inside.

Heat flooded him as he sank further down into the chair. He braced one hand against the table, the other flat on Ignis’ back. Ignis hummed in contentment as Gladio traced random patterns against his muscles. He trailed his fingers up, teasing the hard, firm planes of his shoulderblades, and then back down again, lingering on every knob in his spine. The skin was smooth to the touch, soft, dotted with fine hair. His fingertips left goosebumps in their wake, and Ignis shivered, pressing closer to him.

The movement knocked his glasses askew, and to Gladio’s surprise, Ignis sat back and pulled them off, setting them on the table. The frames rounded him out some, erased some of the high angles of his cheeks and nose. With them, he looked good.

Without them, he looked beautiful.

Gladio surged forward, knocking the breath from Ignis’ lungs as he pinned him against the table, kissing him hard. He drank up the surprised, pleased noise that Ignis made, the sound disappearing as he crashed their lips together.

Ignis curled his hands around Gladio's neck, pulling him in even closer. “Gods, the things you do to me,” he murmured again Gladio's lips. “Have you any idea?”

Well, he could feel Ignis’ cock, hard against his thigh. So yeah, he had some clues. But Ignis had taken control of the kiss once again, sucking Gladio's lower lip between his teeth, and Gladio couldn't really ponder it much.

Ignis pushed off the table, guiding Gladio backwards with sure hands until his back was against the far wall. Ignis’ hands were beside his head, his hips aligned with Gladio's, and he gave no quarter as he twisted Gladio's head to the side and deepened the kiss. Still hard from earlier - harder, if that was possible - Gladio bucked his hips up once, pressing into Ignis, and Ignis groaned.

“Impatient, are you?” he asked, pulling back far enough that he could raise an eyebrow at Gladio. Shit, but he was hot like this - cheeks flushed, lips swollen, breath coming in quick, shallow pants. It made Gladio want to kiss him, again and again and again, until neither of them could breathe and their heads were swimming.

“For you?” Gladio shot back, grinning, “Always.”

“You know, they say that good things come to those who wait,” Ignis chided, breath hitching when Gladio leaned down and started kissing his neck.

Gladio snorted. “Fuck that,” he breathed, teeth scraping along the delicate skin of Ignis’ collarbone. “Good things come to those who get up off their asses and work for ‘em.”

Ignis considered this, and then nodded, taking Gladio by the hand and pulling him down the hall towards the bedroom. It was a slow process - they kept stopping, roving hands and heated lips drawn together like magnets. Normally, it was Gladio who couldn't keep his hands to himself, and so he was surprised when Ignis kept turning round to push him back against the wall. Each time, Gladio responded enthusiastically, fingers sliding down Ignis’ body, searching, grasping.

Ignis pulled away each time he got close to what he wanted.

Once they had finally reached their destination, Ignis broke away, disentangling their limbs. “Strip,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Oh, hell yes._

Gladio quickly obeyed, recognizing Ignis’ tone of voice as the one he used when he planned on thoroughly taking control of their lovemaking. He didn't use it often, preferring to let Gladio have the lead. Not tonight, it seemed.

Which was probably appropriate, considering he was the one who was going to be doing the fucking. Hmm. Maybe he'd have to let Ignis top more often, if this went well.

Gladio shucked off his pants and shirt, not noticing where they landed. His eyes were on Ignis, who had begun removing his own garments as soon as Gladio was naked.

Gladio took a step forward to help, but Ignis held up a hand. “Don't move.” Gladio stopped, sucking in a sharp inhale as Ignis peeled the shirt from his chest, revealing the flat, toned stomach Gladio loved to worship. Next were his trousers, oh so tight on that firm, sculpted ass. Gladio felt his mouth water - actually fucking water - as Ignis let the pants fall to the floor, revealing inch after inch after inch of long, lean muscle, and when his gaze settled on his cock, already straining against his dark boxers, Gladio couldn't help it.

He moved.

Ignis let him have a few cursory touches, but then he shoved Gladio away, pushing him towards the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Make yourself comfortable, love,” he said, eyes roving up and down Gladio’s frame. “We might be here a while.”

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

“Tell me, Gladio, have you ever touched yourself before?”

Ignis had walked over to the dresser, pulling open a drawer and rummaging around for something.

“Touched myself? You mean my ass, right?”

Ignis snorted. “Well, I certainly didn't mean your face,” he said, voice dry.

Gladio huffed. “Yeah, couple of times.”

“Really?”

Gladio scowled. “Why so surprised?”

Ignis shrugged. “You’ve never expressed any sort of interest in that type of play before tonight,” he replied. “Is it so strange of me to assume that this is something you haven’t done?”

“Yeah, well.” Ignis waited for him to finish up his thought, and Gladio sighed, plopping down onto the bed and propping himself up with his elbows. “Like I said - I’ve only done it a couple times.”

Ignis turned, staring at him intently. “How recently were these times?”

Gladio was silent.

“Gladio...” Ignis urged, taking a step closer towards him. “Tell me.”

“Last night,” he muttered.

“Just last night?”

“...and this morning.”

In one fluid motion, Ignis straddled him, yanking his head upward and pressing a searing kiss to his lips. Gladio groaned, chasing Ignis’ lips with his tongue, but all too quickly, Ignis was pulling back, staring down at him with eyes gone black with desire. “You’re that eager for me?” he breathed. “Truly?”

Hell yeah, he was.

It sounded so sexy when Ignis said it, too. Gladio liked dirty talk, sure, and Ignis had told him he was good at it. But everything Ignis said was fucking poetic, like something straight out of a book, and well-read as he was, Gladio would never be able to match it.

Ignis was still waiting for an answer. Gladio reached for him, pulling him down as he flopped back onto the bed, catching his mouth as they hit the sheets. It half drove the breath from his lungs, and Ignis’ elbows knocked into his sides, but Gladio couldn’t care less, too busy focusing on the heat building between them to pay the minor hurts much attention.

“Astrals preserve me.”

Gladio broke the kiss, panting. “Mmm?”

“The thought of you, fucking yourself on your hand, imagining it was me,” Ignis murmured, trailing a finger down the side of Gladio’s face. “I can hardly restrain myself.”

Gladio grinned. “Then don’t.”

Ignis chuckled, letting his head fall forward to rest against Gladio’s. “Would it were so easy,” he said, pressing a kiss to Gladio's lips. “But I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

“Iggy-”

Ignis silenced him with another kiss, this one slow and gentle. Gladio’s protest died on his lips, and he raised his arms, circling around Ignis’ back and drawing him in tight. The movement jostled their hips, and Gladio groaned, fingers clenching. Gods, but Ignis hadn't even _touched_ him yet, and his dick was throbbing, liberally dripping with precome. When Ignis actually _did_ touch him-

Shiva's fucking tits. 

By the time Ignis pulled away, Gladio’s head was swimming, thoughts foggy with lust. He blinked as Ignis nudged his thighs apart with a hand, sitting back on his haunches to grab something.

“I'm glad to hear you've at least attempted this part on your own,” he murmured. “You have some idea what to expect.” He held up a small bottle, and Gladio inhaled sharply.

Lube. The bottle was lube.

He watched greedily as Ignis flicked the cap open, slicking up his fingers. His entire body was thrumming with anticipation, nervous energy making him clench and unclench his fists in the sheets. He was excited, heart racing, and the way Ignis was looking at him, desire naked on his face, was only adding to the fire in his belly.

Ignis patted his knee. “Draw this up,” he instructed, “closer to your chest.”

Gladio obeyed, and Ignis shuffled closer still, reaching a hand down between them. His fingers flitted down the side of Gladio’s thigh, feather light touches against his skin, and Gladio's breath hitched. Slowly, _so_ slowly, Ignis allowed his hand to creep down, not stopping until he reached Gladio's ass, dipping between the cleft and circling his hole with two long, slender fingers.

Gladio let out the breath he'd been holding, almost sighing that Ignis was finally, _finally_ touching him. He teased Gladio for a moment, tracing the ridged skin with the pads of his fingers, and then slowed, pushing the tip of one past the tight ring of muscle. Gladio tensed, trying his best to relax as Ignis worked the finger deeper. Once Gladio had stilled, muscles going slack, he pulled the digit back, easing it almost all of the way out of Gladio's body before pushing it back in.

Strangely enough, it was easier than it had been when the fingers had been his own. It didn't hurt quite as much, the sting replaced by a dull heat that left him wanting more. Maybe it was because he trusted Ignis completely. Or maybe it was because Ignis just knew what the fuck he was doing.

He didn't know. He didn't really want to think about it either, preferring to focus on how Ignis had started wiggling that finger in and out, in and out, in and-

“Fucking - _fuck!”_

Gladio writhed, back arching off the bed as Ignis pressed his finger deep, white hot pleasure nearly short circuiting his brain. His eyes were open, but he saw nothing, mind going completely blank at the sudden stab of heat that sparked all along his spine. Barely, through the sound of his own shuddering, gasping breaths, he heard Ignis chuckle, felt him lean down and kiss the side of Gladio's face.

“And that, love, is why I enjoy it so much,” he purred, retracting the finger and bringing it back out to trace Gladio's rim.

When he pushed back in, he added another, Gladio’s pleasure-wracked body too overstimulated to bother putting up more than token resistance. Ignis increased the pace of his thrusts, continuing to kiss along Gladio's face and neck, gentle whispers and praises murmured in his ear.

Gladio wanted to help somehow - he wanted to thrust back, meet those fingers head on, or, or fuck if he knew, kiss Ignis back. But it was all he could do to hold on, his entire body shuddering as Ignis continued to find and hit that spot within him. His thighs were tense, and his fists were clenched, sweat dripping down his face. What a sight he probably was, he reckoned, hissing as Ignis bit at the muscles of his shoulder. He probably looked fucking debauched, like those guys in the pornos. Hell, maybe he even sounded like them. He'd long given up on trying to keep his noises to himself.

When Ignis paused to add a third finger, Gladio nearly came then and there. It was so much, almost _too_ much, and he felt so fucking full… shit, and it wasn't even close to how big Ignis’ dick was. He groaned, imagining what that would feel like, and Ignis made an inquisitory noise.

“Good?”

“Not as good as your dick would be,” Gladio shot back.

Ignis stared at him for a moment, fingers slowing, and Gladio turned his head to urge him on, to keep going, to not _dare_ fucking stop when he was so close now. But Ignis wouldn't do that to him, and before Gladio could get a word in edgewise, he rammed his fingers home, all three pressing up against his prostate, and Gladio came, hard.

He couldn't help it - the orgasm ripped through him forcefully, robbing him of sight and sound. The yell that was torn from his throat was loud, so loud their neighbors had probably heard it.

Gladio didn't care. Let them hear him.

He was too busy ascending to another fucking plane.

_* * * * *_

_I've broke him._

Ignis leaned over Gladio, turning his face this way and that. He wasn’t responding, eyes half rolled back into his head, head lolling on his neck. But he _was_ still breathing, and to be fair, Ignis didn't think he'd ever seen Gladio come quite that hard before. His torso was covered in spend, tan skin streaked all the way up to his neck, and between his thighs, his cock was still dark and hard, liquid still seeping from the slit on the head.

“Astrals, how worked up _were_ you?” he murmured, running a hand through his lover’s sweaty hair.

For the moment, Ignis was content to wait, sitting back and slipping his hand free from Gladio’s body. He ignored his own arousal, though his cock was positively burning for touch now, instead playing with Gladio's loosened rim, enjoying the way every touch had him twitching and groaning.

It was more than enough to keep him hard.

“Iggy?”

Ignis looked up, smirking at the dazed expression Gladio wore. “Yes?”

“Did I…?”

“Come, yes,” Ignis replied.

Gladio looked down, eyeing his still hard cock and then Ignis’ hand, toying with him. He moaned, head falling back against the bed. “Fuck me,” he said, “but I want more.”

“Do you, now?” Ignis shifted, slipping one finger back inside Gladio, pushing upward on his prostate as soon as he found it.

“Shit, Iggy, please-” He broke off with a violent shudder, hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly the veins in his arms were beginning to stand out.

“Please what?” Ignis asked, innocent.

“Fuck me, Iggy, dammit-”

“Ask me again, nicely, and I might.”

“Sadist,” Gladio snapped, scowling.

Determined to turn his expression around, Ignis grabbed his cock, bending over to lick it clean.

Gladio howled.

Ignis hastily removed his finger from Gladio, reaching up to pin his hips down, lest he choke as Gladio snapped his hips up. “Sorry!” he gasped, reaching down and palming Ignis’ face with his hand. “Didn't mean to-”

Ignis sucked, hard, not bothered in the slightest by the amount of cock in his mouth. He had long ago told Gladio not to worry about such things, assuring him he could take it. And he could - he had had plenty of time to perfect his skills and dampen his gag reflex.

It he wanted to swallow Gladio whole, he could have.

As it was, he only wished to give Gladio a brief reprieve, and he pulled away a short while later. His own cock was painfully hard by then, and he reached down, palming himself. He huffed out a short, relieved breath, eyes slipping shut as he briefly gave in to pleasure. Orgasm was so close, he knew it, it was _right_ there, just out of reach. If he chased it but a little -

No.

Some other time. He had access to his hands every night and every day.

He did _not_ always have Gladio spread eagled on his bed, ass wide and gaping for him.

Ignis turned back to Gladio, crawling up so that he was lying atop the other once more. He ignored the way Gladio’s come stuck to his skin, just as he ignored the way sweat was beading at his temple and along his upper lip.

More important things had captured his attention. For one, the wanton look on Gladio’s face.

“How do you want me?” he asked, leaning in to suck a dark mark onto Gladio’s neck.

“I don't care,” Gladio panted, “Just in me, in me _now,_ Iggy, please-”

“Hold on, then,” Ignis said, looking around for a condom. He scowled, not finding one; surely he'd remembered to bring one when he'd brought the lube. He wouldn't have been so absent minded as to get one and not the other, surely-

“What’re you waiting for?” Gladio demanded. He was grinding up shamelessly into Ignis’ thigh, smearing him with yet more precome.

“A condom,” Ignis snapped back, “I need a-”

“Fuck no, forget it.” He grabbed Ignis’ bicep for more leverage, thrusting his hips up again, and Ignis felt his resolve wavering.

“You're certain?”

“You don't make me use ‘em anymore.”

True. But he _liked_ the feeling of Gladio coming in his ass, not bothered by the act. When he told Gladio as much, Gladio actually _sobbed_ , accentuating the sound with a sharp jerk of his hips.

“Fuck, Iggy. Yes, _yes,_ I want you to do that,” he said. “Come in my ass, Iggy, fuck me, _fuck me,_ gods-”

Ignis’ resistance crumbled. He took hold of himself, aligning himself with Gladio’s entrance, and shoved inside, harder than was probably safe for someone's very first time. But Gladio let out a resounding “ _Yes_ ,” laying a hand on his ass and pulling him deeper still, and well, but who was Ignis to protest?

“Move,” Gladio panted, free arm coming up to wrap around Ignis’ shoulder, “Fucking Six, Iggy, move, _please-”_

 _“_ You're incredibly vulgar when you're aroused, did you know that?” Ignis demanded, frowning down at his lover.

“Oh, bite me-”

“Blasphemous, too.”

“ _Iggy.”_

“Yes?”

“Move.”

“Impatient-”

“Move, or I’ll move _for_ you.”

Ignis snorted derisively, prying Gladio’s hands off of him and pinning them to the mattress. “You will do no such thing,” he said, pulling his hips back ever so slightly. Gladio sucked in a breath at the first drag of it, and Ignis thrust back in, keeping the movement shallow. “You asked for me to fuck you, Gladio, _me._ And that is exactly - what - I plan - to do.” He accompanied each word with another thrust, pulling farther and farther back each time. Gladio’s mouth was slack, eyes wide in startled, shocked pleasure, and when Ignis slammed home, sheathing himself to the hilt, he let out a hoarse shout, grabbing for Ignis again.

“ _Shit,_ that’s good,” he groaned, flinging his head to the left and then the right. He didn’t seem to be able to find a comfortable position, writhing beneath Ignis as he picked up his pace. “So good, Iggy, _so_ good-”

“You believe me now, do you?” Ignis asked, grabbing hold of one of Gladio’s knees and hoisting it over his shoulder. The change in angle let him slide even deeper into that warm, velvety heat, and he couldn’t help but groan, pressing a kiss to the side of Gladio’s calf.

Gods, but Gladio was perfect - he was hot, tight, and it felt positively _sinful_ each time Ignis buried his cock inside his ass.

Gladio nodded fervently, pulling Ignis down so he could kiss him. It was wet, and sloppy, more tongue than lips, but Ignis didn’t care, even letting Gladio hook an ankle around his back and draw him down into a sweaty embrace.

“‘M close,” Gladio muttered, shuddering as Ignis landed a particularly deep thrust. “ _So_ close, Iggy, please-”

“Me too,” Ignis interjected, pulling back. “Almost-”

“Gods, Iggy, _please_ -”

“Just a moment-”

“Fuck!”

“There!”

Ignis had never quite known how to describe an orgasm. It was, all at once, hot and cold, fire shooting through his veins and making him feel overheated, raw, overstimulated, ice shocking his muscles into rigidity. It was much the same now, a stuttering gasp leaving his lips as he sank deep into Gladio, clutching at his shoulder like a vice. Caught in the throws of pleasure, all he could do was ride out the waves, cock pulsing as he came.

Beneath him, Gladio had trembled and gone still, heaving in great, deep lungfuls of oxygen like a man starved of breath. Ignis nearly collapsed on top of him, throwing his hands out to catch himself.

“Did you - are you finished?” he panted, looking down.

“Oh, yeah.” Gladio let his hands fall to the bed, eyes slipping closed. “I’m good. _Real_ good.”

“But you didn’t come,” Ignis protested, eyeing Gladio’s dry abdomen.

“What? Yeah, I did.” Gladio weakly opened an eye, peering down at his stomach. He frowned at the absence of come, but he quickly shrugged it off and lay back down. “Guess I just came too hard the first time. Blew my whole fucking load.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, slipping out of Gladio and lying back on his elbows.

Gods, but he was spent - utterly, utterly spent. He’d forgotten how much of a workout it could be to fuck someone, even for someone as physically fit as he was. He felt like he’d run a race, thighs burning, lungs heaving, sweat pouring from every pore.

He needed a shower. The both of them did.

This was only confirmed when he looked back to Gladio, come beginning to leak out of his ass and onto the sheets beneath him.

Ignis quickly looked away, not wanting to rile himself up again. He doubted Gladio would be able to take a _third_ orgasm in an hour.

“Huh.”

Gladio had opened his eyes, peering up at the ceiling with a contemplative expression.

“What is it?” Ignis murmured. “Is something wrong?”

Gladio snorted. “Gods, no,” he replied. “I just had the best fucking orgasm of my life, Iggy. Orgasms, even. I feel fucking _great._ ”

“Then what has you looking so serious?” Ignis flipped onto his stomach, inching closer to Gladio so that they were more or less at eye level with one another.

“Feels weird,” Gladio admitted.

“What does?”

“My ass. Weird. Loose.”

Ignis chuckled. “I’m afraid it will feel that way for a little while,” he replied. Gladio grimaced, and Ignis resisted the urge to laugh again. “It’s only temporary.”

“Better be,” Gladio grunted. “Otherwise I’m gonna fucking need a diaper.”

“Must you be so crude?”

“Oh, c’mon, Iggy, that was a joke,” Gladio said, laughing. He snaked an arm over, pulling Ignis close to him and pressing a kiss to his nose.

Ignis sighed, snuggling in close, head settling onto Gladio’s broad shoulder as Gladio’s arms curled around him. They almost formed a cage, a cage made of muscle and sinew and flesh. Ignis didn’t particularly liked feeling confined, having always preferred open spaces and freedom of movement. But this, he thought, was alright.

Nice, even. Cozy. Indulgent.

It was lovely, so much so that he thought he might drift off to sleep...

“Hey.” Gladio nudged him with an elbow, and Ignis blinked, brought back from his daze. “Thanks.”

“Whatever for?”

“You know what for.”

Ignis snorted. “You hardly need to thank me for fucking you, Gladio,” he said, pushing himself up so that he could look down at Gladio with a stern eye. “It was something that you wanted, and I always pride us on keeping an open, willing mind about these sorts of things. Besides,” he added, trailing a hand down Gladio’s face until it settled along the curve of his jaw. “I think it should be me thanking you.”

Gladio’s eyes softened, and he nuzzled into Ignis’ hand. “I should’ve asked earlier,” he said. “You wanted to, right? Wanted to fuck me?”

“Being in a relationship with a man doesn’t necessarily mean you want to participate in penetrative sex,” Ignis replied, shrugging. “And I certainly wasn’t going to force you, as I said.”

“I know that,” Gladio huffed, “But if was something you wanted…”

“Gladio, being with you is more than enough for me. I would have you in any capacity.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

“...I still don’t think it was fair-”

Recognizing Gladio’s stubborn voice when he heard it, Ignis sighed and tried to fend him off. “Does it matter now?” he asked. “Truly? Does it?”

Gladio thought about that, and then shrugged. “Guess not,” he said.

Ignis nodded, laying his head back down. He was grateful that he’d managed to ward Gladio off a soapbox. Most people tended to compare him to a behemoth, citing his size and strength, but Ignis knew the animal to which Gladio was _really_ the most similar.

A mule.

“But just so you know…” Gladio murmured, catching Ignis’ attention by tracing a finger down his spine, “you’re gonna be fucking me a lot more.”

Ignis chuckled. “Am I, now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Gladio shifted, turning onto his side so that he was facing Ignis. “I liked it, Iggy - I liked it a _lot._ ”

“Mmm?” Ignis tilted his head up, inviting. “Is that so?”

“Hell yeah.”

And then Gladio was kissing him, slow and soft and sweet, and Ignis melted, curling into Gladio’s body, wondering for the thousandth time that year how he’d possibly managed to attract someone as wonderful as Gladio’s attention in the first place. Perhaps he’d done something wonderful in a past life, and this was the gods’ way of rewarding him. Perhaps his lucky stars were looking out for him, or a guardian angel, a fairy godmother, some other fantastic sort of being children were particularly fond of imagining.

Or, maybe, just maybe, he was simply incredibly lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
